


Late Night Conversations

by Cats_Dont_Float



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cats_Dont_Float/pseuds/Cats_Dont_Float
Summary: Lance finds Keith in the middle of the night, and they have a conversation about sexuality.





	Late Night Conversations

Everybody on the ship knew that Keith never slept. On the rare occasions that the others were awake, they often found him wandering aimlessly around the ship. On one night that Lance found that he himself couldn't sleep, he sat for a while in his room, unsure what to do. Bored and lonely, he eventually wandered out of his room, wondering if Keith was around.

He found Keith near the front of the ship, sat by one of the large windows, staring out. Lance wandered over quietly.  
"Keith" Lance called, and smirked as he saw Keith jump slightly in alarm, "Mind if I sit with you?"  
"Sure," Keith said slowly, moving sideways slightly and letting Lance sit by his side.  
"So, Mullet, you given up on sleeping entirely?" Lance asked.  
"Yep," Keith replied, leaning his head sideways to rest it on the cold glass of the window. "What do you want?"  
"I couldn't sleep," Lance explained, "And as you're our resident insomniac, I thought you'd probably be around, and I was bored."  
"You're always bored," Keith sighed, "Like a toddler that's had too much sugar."  
"Taking that as a compliment," Lance laughed.

They sat in silence for a while. Lance began to hum quietly. and for once Keith didn't tell him to be quiet.  
"Hey," Lance said after a while, breaking the silence. Keith looked over at him curiously and nodded for him to continue talking. Lance sighed, and then asked, "Uh, did you know Shiro was gay?"  
Keith let out a small huff of laughter, shaking his head in amusement. "Yeah, Lance, no shit," he replied after a second.  
"I only found out today," Lance said, "He said something about having had a boyfriend, and I just..." Lance trailed off.  
"Have you got a problem with that?" Keith snapped suddenly, "Because there's nothing wrong with being gay!"  
"No!" Lance exclaimed, "I've got no problem with it, calm down. I was just a bit surprised."  
Keith sighed and then shrugged. "It's kind of obvious, but I guess you're a bit slow sometimes." Lance went to open his mouth and say something, but Keith held up one hand to silence him. "You don't know I'm gay, do you?" He murmured with a grin.  
Lance let out a surprised noise. "You're what?"  
"You really are slow," Keith sighed, "Everybody knows that. I'm not exactly secretive about it."  
"Huh," Lance murmured. He feel silent again, and Keith looked over at him curiously.

"Are you okay?" Keith asked after a second, "This thing about Shiro being gay, did it, mean anything to you?"  
"What?" Lance murmured, not full listening as he seemed to be thinking deeply about something.  
"Are you... gay, Lance?" Keith asked quietly.  
Lance instantly shot him a confused glare. "What the hell? No!" Lance cried, "Uh, I'm going back to bed." He sighed, struggling to his feet. Before Keith could say anything, Lance had stormed away.

For the whole of the next day, Lance ignored Keith entirely. Luckily, they had nothing much to do, so the tension between the two of them weren't noticed. After a day of training, everybody was tired, and headed off to their rooms early to sleep. Keith watched Lance walk off to his room, and sighed, turning to head back to his usual spot by the window.  
"Keith," Shiro called, rushing after him, "Are you and Lance okay?"  
Keith spun around to look at him. "What are you talking about?" He asked.  
"The others might not have noticed it, but I can tell something's going on between you tow, are you okay?" Shiro asked.  
"It's fine," Keith sighed. As he thought, he rolled his eyes and said, "I guess I should probably talk to him though."  
"I don't know what's going on with you two, but I'm sure talking will help," Shiro smiled, dropping one hand onto Keith's shoulder heavily. "You two are probably more similar than you think."  
"Yeah, I guess so," Keith sighed.

Keith stood outside Lance's room for ten whole minutes until he worked up enough courage to knock on the door.  
"I told you to go away, Pidge!" Lance shouted from inside. Keith pushed the button to open the door, and raised one eyebrow at Lance curiously.  
"Uh, sorry I thought it was Pidge. She keeps trying to show me some of her technology," Lance sighed, and then suddenly jumped in shock, "Why are you here? Get out!"  
"I wanted to talk to you," Keith sighed, "But first I wanted to apologise for last night."  
"It's fine," Lance grumbled, sitting back on his bed.  
"You, uh, wanna tell me what's going on?" Keith asked, "I've never seen you so upset about something before."  
"I'm fine," Lance sighed, "Can I go to sleep now?"  
"If you want," Keith agreed, "But I'm always here if you do want to talk."

Keith stood up, ready to leave, before he suddenly felt Lance grab his arm. "Okay, I want to talk."  
Keith spun around with a grin, "Sure," he said with a nod, "Uh, can I sit down?" Lance nodded, and Keith sat down slowly on the bed next to him.  
"I'm not gay!" Lance begun. Keith looked over at him, and nodded for him to continue. "But, there is one person who I think maybe I have a crush on... and he's a guy."  
"That's okay," Keith said with a nod, "You could be bisexual."  
"Yeah, I think so," Lance said with a nod, "I guess I just have to learn to accept that."  
They sat quietly for a few moments. "Is it Shiro?" Keith asked after a second. Lance shot him a glare. "Fine," Keith sighed, "I won't ask." He stood up with a nod, and grinned at Lance. "You can talk to me whenever you need to. Now, I'm going to go and wander sleeplessly around the castle all night."  
"See you later," Lance sighed as he walked.

Keith saw Lance again not even an hour later. Lance wandered over and sat down opposite  
Keith, who was sat in one corner with a blanket over his shoulders.  
"Don't make this weird," Lance sighed as he settled himself down on the floor.  
"What?" Keith asked curiously.  
"Ummmm......" Lance hummed under his breath as he worked up the courage to tell him. "Uh, it's you."  
"What?" Keith repeated himself, "What are you talking about?"  
"It's you that I have a crush on," Lance blurted out, and then instantly blushed, his entire face turning red.  
Keith's eyes widened in shock, and then a tiny smile flickered across his face. "Hey, uh, that's okay," he said after a while.  
"I don't want anything to change between us, obviously," Lance sighed, "Oh, I've made it weird, sorry."  
"You don't want anything to change?" Keith asked.  
"No," Lance replied. "Look, I'm just going to go."  
"Lance wait!" Keith called, "You've never dated a boy, right?"  
"No," Lance replied, "Obviously not."

Keith sighed, and then reached out his hand to grab one of Lance's.  
"What are you doing?" Lance asked, his cheeks flushing red again.  
"You're the most annoying person I've ever met," Keith told him, "But, this ship is pretty boring, and well maybe we could get to know each other a bit better, huh?"  
"Is that supposed to be a pick up line?" Lance scoffed, "You need lessons on flirting."  
"You could teach me," Keith suggested.  
Lance laughed, "Now that was slightly better."  
"I wasn't even trying to flirt!" Keith joined in with his laughter. After a second, he leaned forward, and gently lifted Lance's chin with one hand.  
"What are you doing?" Lance murmured. Keith smirked, and then leaned even closer to him, and gently pressed his lips to Lance's. As Keith pulled away, Lance grinned. "Huh, maybe being bisexual isn't so bad," Lance murmured.  
"Told you," Keith replied with a soft laugh.  
"Kiss me again?" Lance asked.  
"Sure," Keith smiled. He leaned in, and kissed Lance again.

Keith wrapped one arm tightly around Lance's waist, pulling him closer, and ran his other hand through Lance's hair.  
"I may have had a slight crush on you too," Keith murmured as they pulled apart. Lance chuckled, and rested his forehead against Keith's. They sat there for a few seconds, and then the moment was broken by Lance yawning widely. Keith pulled Lance into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "You need sleep," Keith smiled.  
"So do you," Lance replied, "And I'm not leaving until you agree to get some sleep."  
"In that case you'll be here for a while," Keith grinned. Lance smiled, moved to sit next to Keith, and picked up Keith's blanket, pulling it around both of their shoulders.  
Keith pulled Lance into his side, and Lance nestled into his shoulder. Within seconds he was asleep. Keith leaned backwards against the window, supporting Lance's weight as he did so. He closed his own eyes, pressing his face into Lance's hair. A few moments later, he was asleep.

It was Allura that found them the next morning. Over night, the two had somehow slid down the window, and were asleep on the floor, curled up in each other's arms, the blanket discarded by their sides. She glanced down at them curiously, and then crouched down to pull the blanket back over them with a fond smile.  
"Shiro!" She called, having seen him just now, "Can you come in here? I need help understanding human behaviour!"  
"Coming!" Shiro called from nearby, and then he appeared in the room.  
"Why are the young humans sleeping on the floor?" She asked curiously. Shiro smiled as he looked down at them.  
"I guess they worked out their problems," Shiro murmured. "Come on, let's go get breakfast," he added, pulling Allura away.


End file.
